Remote utility meter reading modules are implemented with stand-alone utility meters to provide a means of transmitting consumption data from the meter to various remote meter reading devices and/or networks. These meter reading modules can promote efficiency and accuracy since they enable utility companies to read the consumption data without the need for an army of manual meter readers.
Conventional utility meter systems include a meter unit and a register index operably connected to the meter unit. Fluid flow, such as gas, through the meter unit drives an internal meter drive system in operable communication with the register index such that rotations from the meter drive system are communicated through to the register. Generally, a series of external dials on the register index provide various indicators of consumption. However, while mechanically efficient, manual reading of consumption data from such utility meter systems presents innate drawbacks.
First, manual reading can introduce a measurable degree of error into the process. Second, even in rural areas and small towns, the shear number of people and hours required to visually inspect, record, and collate the data for each operational meter can equate to substantial monetary costs.
To get away from manual and isolated utility metering systems, meter reading modules are often employed. These meter reading modules are operably connected between the meter and the register index. As such, the meter reading modules are intended to communicate and intercept the mechanical rotations described. Generally, the meter reading module includes interfaces on opposite sides of a meter reading module drive shaft for rotationally communicating with and between the register index and the meter. The intercepted rotations are transmitted by a transmitter, or transceiver, on to various remote reading devices and/or networks, generally through radio frequency (RF) communications.
Unfortunately, some of these meter reading modules have experienced malfunctions and problems. Rotational communications through the meter reading modules are often jumpy and binding. Such undesirable mechanical rotations through the meter reading modules can seriously damage the internal gear system of the meter unit, and can produce inaccurate consumption readings, or no readings at all. In some cases, these malfunctions can further cause dangerous gas leaks and/or a complete breakdown of the meter units. As a result, dwellings, commercial buildings, and the like become vulnerable to the real and potentially catastrophic effects of the defects.
To date, these malfunctions and their effects on the respective equipment have been blamed on user installation errors. Specifically, it is generally believed that field personnel apply too much pressure on the meter reading modules during installation. This belief is based on the assumption that installation procedures are driving the meter reading drive shaft and its interfaces into forceable contact with components such as the meter drive system, thus resulting in distortion and buckling of the drive shaft. In response, procedures have been implemented wherein installers are instructed in great detail on how much optimal pressure should be applied during installation, the minimum torque required to properly fasten the meter reading module to the meter unit, and the like.
Despite these precautions, the malfunctions and resulting damage from malfunctions in the meter reading module continue to occur. While it is always possible to change the design of new meter reading modules, there are already millions of existing meter reading modules installed in the field that are subject to potential malfunction. Replacing all of the existing meter reading modules with new modules is economically impractical. As a result, there is a need for a system and method of repairing these defective meter reading modules and their mechanical interconnections such that the costs and dangers resulting from these malfunctions are substantially minimized.